I Understand more then you Know
by UniKornGirl
Summary: Set @ the ending of Profiler Profiled. Morgan has faced Carl Buford, and then finds out that Reid holds a similar secret in which Gideon & Morgan now know! When the team gets a tricky case, can Morgan & Reid keep their emotions in check! SURPRISE ENDING!
1. Reid helps Morgan

_AN: Hey! So this is my first multi-chapter story. I already posted it to another site but I am SO not getting enough views and I have zero reviews! So far i have SEVEN chapters ready but I'm not going to post any of them yet until I get a few reviews... So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm working SO HARD on this story! SO I hope you like it! Its NOT a slash, there will be at LEAST Ten chapters, and yes I did make up a bit of a fake past for Reid. _

_-Love CMFANS2E12 (AKA A BIG fan of Profiler Profiled season 2 episode 12 of Criminal Minds)_

**CHAPTER ONE: REIDS SECRET **

**It was late afternoon and the BAU team were headed home from Chicago. This had been an especially hard case because as it turned out, SSA Derek Morgan, was a victim.  
Now Morgan was sitting by the window listening to loud rock music.  
Reid, knowing that Morgan didn't want anything to change even though they all knew his secret, went and sat across from Morgan.  
"Hey."  
Morgan frowned slightly.  
"Hi." He replied carefully.  
"Oh, would you like to sit alone?"  
Reid asked. He knew that Morgan might also like some time alone to take in the fact that everyone knew what Carl Buford had done to him.  
"No, No it's fine you can sit here." He said sitting up and shaking his head.  
Reid nodded.  
After several minutes Reid broke the silence.  
"Morgan..." He started before Morgan held up a hand and stopped him.  
"Reid I know you mean well, but I don't want to talk about it."  
Reid nodded again.  
"I know. That wasn't what I was going to say."  
"Oh. Okay. Just... Uh... putting it out there." Morgan said frowning again.  
After several minutes Reid started again.  
"Morgan..." Reid took a deep breathe.  
"I understand more then you know."  
Morgans frown deepened.  
"Reid... What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that I understand what you went through." He replied biting his bottom lip. Morgan blinked a few times.  
"How? Reid... Did... Did someone..." Morgan couldn't finish his sentence.  
Reids gaze dropped and he nodded.  
Morgan swallowed and blinked a few times.  
Morgans gaze also dropped.  
"Who?" He asked quietly.  
"One of my high school teachers who later transferred to my college. I was only ten when it started and when I went to college I was twelve."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Did you ever tell...?" he asked quieter still.  
Reid pursed his lips.  
"There wasn't anyone to tell..." Reid said looking up shaking his head.  
Despite the fact of not wanting to be a hypocrite he just had to know.  
"What happened?" he asked even quieter still.  
Reid was quiet for the first few minutes.  
"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer..." Morgan said quickly mistaking Reids silence for silence and not thinking.  
"No, no. It's fine I'm gonna answer I just... Need to think for a minute."  
Morgan nodded.  
After another minute or so Reid started, but starred just past Morgans feet.  
"I used to eat alone in classrooms so that I didn't end up wearing my lunch instead of eating it. One day I chose my math teachers room. After a few minutes he walked in and asked me why I was there. I told him and he suggested I eat with him in his office from now on so I always knew where to go during lunch." Reid took a moment, then continued.  
"After a few weeks I started trusting him more. He'd lend me books and would give me a new lunch when mine got stolen. He even let me keep extra clothes there for when I got eggs thrown at me or attacked with water balloons. "  
"You got attacked with water balloons?" Morgan said, beyond shock.  
Reid frowned and nodded.  
"Sorry. Go on."  
Reid sighed.  
"One day I went there to grab my extra clothes, because someone had thrown their lunch at me. He was there and I was going to go to the bathroom to change when he suggested to me to just change there. I didn't really want to but I also didn't want to risk getting shoved into a locker on the way to the bathroom. While I was changing he came over to put some books away and while he was walking away he grabbed me from behind. H-he started to..." Reid closed his eyes tight for a minute.  
Then he opened them and continued.  
"He started to touch me, from behind. I tried to pull away but... Every day or so he'd do it again. I wanted to stop going to his office but... I had nowhere else to go. I thought it was all over when I went to college but he got transferred and threatened me if I didn't go to his office during lunch or sometimes he'd make me go to his office at night. About a year into college it... Ummm... Got a lot worse."  
Reid said quietly, clearing his throat at the ummm part.  
Morgan wanted to scream. On top of the fact that Reid had been severally bullied he was also abused sexually! This was too much. Now Morgan understood why he never took charge and was always quiet and timid.  
"Its also even harder for him because he has an eidetic memory and can remember every god dawn detail!" Morgan thought, angrily.  
"Instead of just... Ummm... Touching he... Ummm... He s-started to... Ummm... Ummm..." Reid stopped to close his eyes and breathe for a minute.  
"It's okay Spencer. It's Morgan, you can trust him!" Reid thought. For once, Spencer Reid, was speechless.  
Still with his eyes closed he said quietly:  
"He started to r-rape me."  
They were both quiet for awhile.  
Finally Morgan broke the silence by reaching over a putting his hand on Reids knee. Reid flinched slightly at the unexpected contact.  
"Thank you, Spencer. I know it was really hard for you to say that."  
Reid nodded, that's when Morgan noticed the moisture collecting in the young agents eyes.  
"Don't cry Reid. It's okay." Morgan said trading seats to sit beside Reid, and rubbing his back in concern. Reid flinched, again, at Morgans touch.  
Reid shook his head.  
"No. No it's not." Reid said shaking his head, and covering his face with his hands.  
"You're right Spencer. And I'm so sorry you had such a crap childhood." Morgan replied, sympathetically.  
Reid squeezed his fist into a ball, as the tears escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**


	2. The Case

**CHAPTER TWO: THE CASE**

_AN: Thank you SO MUCH everyone who posted a review for the first chapter! I know I already thanked you but I just HAD to say it again! So because of all the WONDERFUL reviews I decided to put up TWO chapters! Aren't I nice? Oh and because forgot to post it LAST chapter:_

**I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS… I ONLY WISH I DID… A LOT! **

_So in the next few chapters (maybe all of them) there are mentions of child abuse (IE: Rape and molestation and some violence) but its not really graphic…_

_So THANK YOU again to everyone and ON WITH THE CHAPTER :D_

_-Love CMFANS2E12_

-  
**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Guys! We have a new case! Meeting in the briefing room in five." JJ said as she rushed by to set up for the briefing.  
"Okay, JJ!" Morgan called.  
"Okay." Reid said quietly.  
Reid had been quiet ever since his and Morgans talk on the jet a few weeks earlier.  
Morgan stared at Reid.  
Reid frowned.  
"What?"  
"Oh sorry. I was thinking about what I wanted for lunch."  
Reid raised an eyebrow.  
"You were thinking about lunch so you were staring at me? Statistically thats not actually very plausible."  
Morgan shrugged.

"Last night police received a call from a child help line about a sexual abuse victim saying the same thing as nine other male children in less than six weeks."  
"What did they say?" Hotch asked.  
"Each boy said: Help me. Find me. Each call was traced and each child found. Each time it was found that the child that had called in was indeed suffering from long term sexual abuse.  
The latest victim, Daniel Johnson, is still in the hospital and it is believed that this is a serial rapist specifically targeting male children aged ten to fifteen."  
JJ said, showing them multiple pictures of Daniel Johnson and several other teenaged boys.  
Morgan noticed that Reid flinched slightly at that last part.  
Sure the case was a little uncomfortable seeing as it involved kids and sexual abuse, but Reid had never flinched at cases like this before... had he? Now that he thought about it, Reid DID always look uncomfortable and occasionally flinched at certain pictures and words! He also detested touch...  
"Okay team I'll give you your case files on the plane, grab your go bags, wheels up in twenty." Hotch said rushing out of the room. Less then a minute later everyone except Morgan and Reid had left.  
"Reid? Are you okay?"  
Reid looked up.  
"Y-yeah. Why?"  
"Reid... You're not okay. What's wrong?" Morgan asked from across the table.  
"Just, this case. It feels so... Familiar."  
Reid shrugged.  
"I know it does. And Reid?"  
Reid looked up.  
"Yeah?"  
"D-did you always flinch whenever JJ or anyone talked about sexual abuse and rape cases?"  
Reid frowned.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Morgan sighed.  
"When JJ was explaining the case, you flinched when she said how old those boys were and the pictures..." Morgan said shaking his head.  
Reid opened his mouth several times, only to close it again.  
Then just covered his face.  
"Reid there's nothing to be ashamed of. My first three years here I couldn't stand bodies. Not even pictures!"  
Morgan said walking over to Reid and placing his hand on Reids shoulder.  
"If you've noticed, what has Hotch or Gideon seen?"  
"Hey, hey! Pretty boy, calm down! Do they know?"  
"But they'll think I can't do my job! They'll fire me!"  
"Reid! Calm down! You're not going to get fired just because you flinch at a few pictures! Okay? Trust me! Do they know?"  
Reid finally calmed down and shook his head.  
"No. Only you."  
"Reid, you need to tell them. Or at the very least tell Gideon."  
"What? Why?" Reid said, starting to panic again.  
"Reid! I said: calm down! You need to tell one of them so that they know and can maybe help."  
"Help with what? I don't NEED help! I don't NEED to tell Gideon!"  
"Tell me what?" Gideon asked from behind them.  
Reid jumped up and turned around to face Gideon.  
"Gideon!"  
"Tell me what?" Gideon asked again, suspiciously.  
"Nothing!" Reid said, starting to panic.  
"Reid!" Morgan said sternly.  
"What?" Reid said turning to Morgan.  
"My secrets out. Why not yours. You told me." Morgan said, spreading his arms wide, a pleading look on his face.  
"Yeah, I know. But... But..."  
"Reid, I understand man. Your scared. But it's obvious that it affects you!"  
"Affects me? This is exactly why I'm worried about getting fired!" Reid yelled, a pleading look directed at Morgan.  
Reid jumped at someone's hand on his shoulder.  
"Reid, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that!" Gideon said gently.  
Reid looked away from them both.  
He shut his eyes tight.  
When he opened them he sat down. Gideon knew now that he had a secret and even Reid knew that this affected him some. Gideon sat down, and Reid ran his fingers through is too long hair.  
"Reid, if this is about when you were bullied as a kid, it's not exactly a secret."  
Reid swallowed.  
"Unless this is about something deeper than that..." Gideon said. Frowning.  
"Reid... Spencer. You can trust Gideon. If you trust me, then trust me, Gideon should know."  
By now Reid was chewing on his lip and fiddling with his hands.  
"Gideon, do you mind giving us five minutes? Go get ready and come back."  
Gideon nodded, stood up, then left.  
Reid was covering his face when Morgan kneeled down.  
He placed his hand on Reids knee and he flinched, so he pulled back.  
"Reid... Spencer, please..."  
Reid swallowed and blinked a few times.  
"Spencer, I know how hard it is. To tell. To have everyone know. But this is GIDEON we're talking about. You trusted me..."  
"But... That's because you know the pain, the shame, the humiliation. Sure Gideon knows every other thing about me, in detail. But he doesn't understand, like you do."  
"Spencer, he may not understand like I do, but you cannot say he doesn't understand."  
Morgan commented, shaking his head.  
"I don't... I don't think I could say it again." Reid said looking up, he had tears in his eyes.  
Reid had been through way more then Morgan had. He was different, he didn't have a proper Mother, no siblings, and pretty much no friends until now. He was fragile, and needed to be protected.  
"Spencer, how about I tell Gideon."  
Reid frowned and shook his head.  
"No. That's not really a good idea."  
Now Morgan frowned.  
"Why not, Spencer?" Morgan asked gently.  
Reid looked away.  
"Reid, I'm giving you a choice. Either I tell him or you do."  
Tears spilt over Reids eyes.  
"Please... Morgan. Everything will change. I see the way everyone looks at you now. Pity. I don't want more of that!"  
"Reid! I see it too and I'm GLAD they know. At first I wished the didn't but I feel like I can really sigh. I can really smile. I can really laugh. I-I can really cry. And it feels... Good. Please..."  
Reid closed his eyes.  
"Okay." Reid said quietly.  
"Am I telling him, or are you?"  
"You. I-I couldn't look him in the face after."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Reid. I'm going to get a glass of water, and I want you to drink it and calm down. Then I'm going to grab our bags and put them on the plane and I'll come back and get you."  
Reid nodded, head in his hands again.  
Morgan grabbed the water and gave it to Reid, put their go bags on the plane, and was now sitting across from him on the private BAU jet.  
"Reid... None of this will change."  
Morgan said suddenly.  
Reid sighed.  
"Yeah... Right."  
Morgan sighed.  
"You don't believe me now but... You will. I just know, you will."  
Reid looked away and bit his lip.  
"Reid... Ummm... I have to ask because Gideon will ask. Can Hotch know? Can the rest of the team know?"  
Reids eyes got wide.  
"No! You... Y-you can't tell the team! They'll treat me like a freak!"  
Morgan frowned.  
"Reid, look around! Nobody treats me any different! You're the little brother, everyone loves you! And because they love you, nothing will change!" Morgan said angrily, but not so loud that everyone heard.  
Fresh tears rolled down Reids cheeks and he looked away again.  
Morgan sighed.  
"Spencer, I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you but I know, that you know, I'm right."  
Reid didn't respond.  
Morgan switched seats, again.  
He put his hand on Reids shoulder. This time, he didn't flinch.  
"Spencer, can Gideon tell Hotch and the team?" Morgan said as gently as he could.  
After a few minutes of silence Reid finally spoke.  
"Yes." Reid said emotionlessly and quietly.  
Morgan nodded and patted his friends shoulder.  
"Thank you, Spencer."

"Hey, Gideon, can I talk to you?"  
They had landed in Haileyville, Oklahoma just over two and a half hours ago.  
"This is about Reid, right?" Gideon asked looking up from his book.  
"Yeah." Morgan replied looking down at his feet.  
"I already know he was bullied severally so... This is about something else, right?"  
"Yeah." Morgan said, nodding.  
Gideon sighed.  
"So, what?" Gideon asked, placing his book down onto the long wooden table.  
"Did you know in high school Reid supposedly became... close to his math teacher?"  
Gideon shook his head.  
"Nope."  
Morgan sighed and looked at his feet.  
"Gideon, Reid started high school at the age of ten. Have you ever noticed how mentally, Reids an academic genius, but socially? Socially he's estimated ten years old."  
Gideon nodded.  
"I'm following so far..."  
Morgan sighed heavily and looked up.  
"Something happened... Something traumatic enough to make Reid pull back socially..."  
Gideon pressed.  
"Yeah."  
"You mentioned a teacher. So Reid became close to a teacher in high school, when he was ten... Something happened, what?" Gideon asked, shrugging.  
"Abuse." Morgan said looking up.  
Gideon frowned.  
"Sexual, physical, or emotional?"  
Morgan sighed deeply.  
"Sexual."  
Gideon nodded.  
"And finding out about your past... Made him trust you enough to tell you."  
Gideon finished.  
Morgan nodded.  
"Did Reid tell you what happened?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm going to talk to Reid tomorrow."  
Morgan frowned deeply.  
"Umm... Yeah, Gideon, I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
Gideon asked frowning.  
"He's scared, ashamed, humiliated. It was hard enough for him to tell me! I don't want him getting hurt, and he will if he keeps bringing up his awful past."  
"What'd you tell him?"  
"Told him the BAU was a family, and he was the younger brother that everybody loved, and that, would never change."  
After a few minutes, Gideon nodded.  
"I'm going to talk to Reid. But, I want you to be there for him. The big brother."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Okay... And also, Gideon, Reid says you can tell Hotch and the team, but its up to you."  
"I need to tell Hotch. But does the team need to know, is my question."  
"It's not up to me but, I think the team needs to know."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"I've learned that if the team thinks something's up, if they think you're hiding something, they'll want to know. They'll be distracted, and I think, especially with Reid, they need to know."  
Gideon nodded.

It was now the next day and the team was in an office in the HVPD.  
"Reid, Morgan, I'd like you to go down to the hospital and interview the latest victim, Daniel Johnson." Hotch said to the two agents.  
"Oh and Morgan..." Gideon called as they were about to leave.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'd like it if you could build his trust up, before you question him. Take as long as you need."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Okay."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Meet Daniel Johnson

**Chapter Three: Meet Daniel Johnson**

_AN: Yeah so this is the third chapter, the second one uploaded today. Now don't laugh but I could NOT for the life of me figure out how to upload it! Okay… go ahead laugh :D _

**I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS… I WISH I DID THOUGH… THAT'D BE KOOL! **

_So please continue reviewing and commenting and favoriting and so on! This story will be AT LEAST ten chapters long so… without further adu…_

Excuse me, can you tell me which room Daniel Johnson's is?"  
Morgan asked a petite brunette.  
"Umm yes. Who are you?"  
"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, and this is Dr. Spencer Reid."  
Morgan said introducing himself and the younger agent.  
"Doctor? I don't think Daniel needs to see another doctor... especially a... Umm... male doctor." She said frowning.  
"Oh actually I'm not a medical doctor..."  
"Okay, well I don't think Daniel will feel comfortable in meeting two males... especially two males who... look so..."  
The nurse seemed to be struggling with finding the right word.  
"Dominant?"  
"Yes. I'm Laura by the way."  
"Well we're from the FBI and we need to question him."  
"Oh! Well okay but please... don't push him. He's in a fragile state right now. Also when you talk to him don't make any sudden movements and do NOT touch him. Wether it be patting his shoulder, hand, head. Don't touch him."  
She said with a sigh.  
"Okay. Which room?"  
"Room fourteen-fifty-three."  
"Thank you."  
Morgan said, turning to walk away.  
"Wait!"  
Laura called.  
"Can I... Umm... go tell him you're coming. You'll scare him if you just walk in."  
"Sure. Oh... Ugh... Could you tell me some stuff about him?"  
"Okay. He likes video games, music, cartoons, tv, and comic books."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Thanks."  
They were now at the door of room fourteen-fifty-three.  
"Okay I'm just going to go in and tell him you're coming in."  
Morgan nodded.  
"You okay Reid?"  
Morgan asked Reid after Laura left.  
He nodded.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Oh, just wondering."  
Morgan shrugged.  
Suddenly they heard yelling.  
"No! Please h-he's going to hurt me! Don't let him in!"  
"Daniel, please calm down. You're misunderstanding my words. HE will never hurt you again. I will NOT let him in. They're just two FBI agents who'd like to talk to you. Doesn't that sound cool? They're really nice, and I promise, Daniel, they WILL NOT HURT YOU! I promise."  
Then Morgan heard a low whimper.  
"Shhh. It's okay Daniel. I would NEVER let him in your room. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
Then Laura walked out.  
"He okay? I guess we can come back later, when Daniel is feeling better..."  
"No, no. He's okay just... Anxious."  
Morgan nodded.

Daniel was a medium height, brown haired, thirteen year old boy, whom Morgan thought looked more terrified of two males entering his room than have four rapid dogs enter.  
"Hello, Daniel. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan of the FBI. And this is my very smart agent friend, doctor Spencer Reid."  
Daniel just stared at them with wide, terrified eyes.  
Both Morgan and Reid knew that Daniel was fighting every new instinct of his not to scream and try to run away.  
"It's okay, Daniel. Neither I or Spencer, are going to hurt you. I promises. You can trust us."  
As Morgan said this he slowly walked towards Daniels bed, hands out in front of him so Daniel knew that Derek didn't have anything to hurt him with.  
Reid walked even slower, as to not scare the kid with the "Reid effect."  
"Daniel, Spencer and I work for the BAU, or behavior analysis unit. We get inside the minds of the bad guys so we can find them."  
Morgan said softly.  
Daniel looked beyond scared enough to wet the bed.  
"How are you doing?" Morgan asked.  
Again, Daniel only stared.  
After a minute of silence Morgan decided to make a deal with Daniel.  
"Daniel, how about I make a deal with you. Spencer leaves and trades places with Laura. We talk for a bit and when you're sure you can trust me, Spencer comes back. How's that sound?"  
Daniel blinked a fee times and then nodded.  
"Okay. Hey Spencer, could you go get Nurse Laura for me?"  
Reid frowned slightly, but it passed quickly.  
"Yeah, okay."  
He said nodding and then walked out of the room.  
As soon as Reid left, and Daniel was left alone with Morgan, his stress and anxiety went through the roof.  
He started to hyperventilate and his already large green eyes grew even wider as he stared at Morgan and eyed the door as if he was going to jump up and run at any moment if Morgan tried to do anything.  
"Daniel, calm down, buddy. Nobodies going to hurt you. Not me, not Spencer, nobody. My team and I are going to catch this guy and send him to jail. He will never hurt you, or anyone else ever again. You can believe me, Daniel. You can trust me."  
Morgan explained in a quiet and comforting voice.  
Daniel calmed down some.  
A few minutes later, Laura walked in.  
"Hey, Daniel, are you okay?"  
Laura asked walking over to the bed.  
He nodded.  
"Are you sure? How come you don't trust my friends?"  
Laura asked gesturing to Morgan.  
Daniel shrugged.  
Laura took Daniels hand.  
"He wont hurt you, Daniel. You can trust him."  
She said softly.  
He pulled his hand away.  
"You don't need to be scared. Especially of me, and my friends."  
He looked away and frowned.  
"Daniel, we can help you. But you need to help us."  
For the first time in forty-five minutes, Daniel spoke.  
"I'm scared..."  
"Buddy I know you are... But you don't have to be."  
Morgan said gently.  
"I have to go get some work done, but you can trust Derek and Spencer. You can talk to them. They just want to help you Daniel, not hurt."  
He nodded.  
After Laura left Reid came back and by then it was lunch time. Somebody walked in and gave Daniel his lunch: Soup, a sandwich, juice, and an apple.  
After a few minutes of silence, Daniel turned the tv on and changed the channel to some unknown cartoon.  
"What are you watching?" Morgan asked, truly interested.  
"Phineas and Ferb." Daniel said quietly.  
Morgan nodded and leaned back and relaxed.  
"What's it about?"  
Morgan asked.  
"These kids, during summer vacation, try to fill their days up with projects."  
"What kind of projects?"  
Daniel shrugged.  
"They made a roller-coaster, a water slide. And they're pet platypus, Perry, is a secret agent who tries to defeat Dr. Duphenshbergs evil plans."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Cool."  
"A platypus? Where did they get such an exotic pet? How can it live souly on dry land?"  
Reid asked, disbelief clouding his voice.  
Daniel frowned.  
"It's a cartoon, it doesn't have to be realistic."  
"Oh..." Reid said, looking away.  
After a short while, Daniel pushed away his food tray. He had only eaten two bites from his sandwich, a small amount of soup, and a sip from his juice.  
"Not Hungary?"  
Morgan asked frowning.  
Daniel shook his head, and continued watching the cartoon.  
After another hour, mostly filled with silence, Morgan decided it was time to leave.  
"Well Daniel, Spencer and I are leaving but we're going to be coming back tomorrow, okay?"  
Daniel nodded without even looking at Morgan or Reid.  
They left but, Morgan decided to talk to talk to Laura for a minute.  
"Hey, Nurse Laura..."  
"Just Laura."  
"Okay. Can I ask you some questions, about Daniel."  
"I don't know much about him... I'm not sure how much use I'll be..."  
"That's okay. I have medical questions. I think you can handle them."  
Laura smiled and nodded.  
"How long has Daniel been here?"  
"For about six days."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Have you been his primary nurse the whole time?"  
"Mmmhmmm."  
"In the last six days has Daniel finished even one of his meals?"  
"No. He's barley eating let alone drinking." Laura answered, shaking her head.  
Morgan nodded.  
"Has his family come to visit?"  
"No siblings, parents are divorced, only his Mom has come to visit, but only a few times..."  
"Okay. Last question, has anyone else come to visit him?"  
"No." She said shaking her head.  
"Are you sure, no phone calls, no notes, not even a card?"  
"Hmmm... Now that you mention it he did get a call Wednesday afternoon... Why?"  
"Because his abuser might try and contact him... And Daniel knows it. He's worried so he's stopped eating and drinking..."  
Laura's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh my god! What do I do? Should I make sure he doesn't answer the phone...? Or- or accept notes...?"  
"No, the UNSUB will panic if he thinks we're on to him. Just watch Daniel carefully and make sure he's eating and drinking."  
"Can do."  
"Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."  
"Okay."  
**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**


	4. The Unsub

**Chapter Four: The Unsub**

_Okay I am EXTRODINARILY sorry that these next few chapters weren't posted earlier! I got sick and then was at my friends house and had a CRAP LOAD of homework and… yeah! But to make it up to you I will post three chapters! :D PLEASE REVIEW THESE NEXT CHAPTERS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thank you!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! ITD BE AWESOME IF I DID BUT… I DO NOT!**

Reid and Morgan had just arrived at HVPD headquarters when Gideon called Reid into an office.  
"Reid, may I speak to you in Detective Marilee's office, please?"  
"Uh... Sure. Morgan tell Hotch and the others what we found out. I'll just be a minute."  
Morgan shrugged.  
"Okay." Then he made his, through the maze of desks, over to where the rest of the team was talking.  
Gideon walked over to the office, waited for Reid to enter, then closed the door and walked over to a chair and sat down.  
"What did you want to talk about, Gideon?"  
"What happened with your math teacher?"  
"W-what?" Reid asked, shock and surprise heavy in his voice.  
"When you were younger, high school, you had a math teacher who abused you. What happened?"  
"Gideon... I don't really want to talk about it..."  
Reid started to say, but got interrupted by Gideon's rough voice.  
"Reid, you've hidden this for sixteen years... What happened?"  
Reid closed his eyes tightly.  
"G-Gideon... Jason, I-I can't."  
Reid looked more than a little miserable.  
"Spencer... Please. Talk to me."  
Gideon said quietly, concern more than a little heavy in his voice.  
Reid sighed.  
"Okay... Fine. When I was ten they moved me up five grades to high school. You already know I was bullied, I couldn't even eat my lunch without ending up wearing it! So everyday I'd try and find an empty classroom I could eat in. Well my math teacher found me and told me I could eat in his office everyday. Well that was my mista-"  
"Spencer it wasn't your mistake! It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."  
Reids eyes filled with years but he blinked them away.  
"But I should have known! I should have used my head..."  
"Spencer... You had NO WAY of knowin-"  
"YES I DID!" Reid yelled.  
"The classic signs of a child molester:  
Pays too much attention to children especially those who are socially unaccepted. Seems inviting and safe. And most likely works with children."  
Reid shook his head and blinked back more tears.  
"I should have... I should have t-told sooner." Head in his hands, Reid cried quietly.  
Gideon blinked a few times.  
After a few minutes, Gideon broke the silence.  
"What was his name?"  
"W-what?"  
"What was his name?"  
"M-mr. Parkerseon. Mark Parkerseon."  
Gideon nodded.  
"Why? Why does it matter what his name is?"  
"Because you, Morgan and I are going to Las Vegas when this case is over to catch that son of a-"  
"No! No, we can't do that!" Reid shouted, interrupting Gideon's sentence.  
"Spencer, we have to. Otherwise he's going to continue to hurt kids! Do you want that?"  
Reid took a minute, but shook his head.  
"No, Spencer, I know you don't."  
"Does... Uh... Does Morgan know we're going?"  
Reid asked quietly.  
"No, not yet. But I know he'll go."  
Reid nodded.  
"Okay. Can I go? I think Hotch wants Morgan and I to go to Daniels house."  
Gideon nodded.  
They both left and joined the others.  
Morgan was telling the team about Daniel.  
"Now, when Reid and I were with him, Daniel refused to let us touch him. Even a high five. He's also worried that the UNSUB will contact him. He's so worried he's almost completely stopped eating and drinking. Also he had a panic attack when Reid and I were left alone with him."  
"Do we know where he met our UNSUB?"  
"No. He didn't say anything about the UNSUB or actually anything even remotely doing with the case and what happened."  
Hotch nodded.  
"I would like you and Reid to go to the Johnson's home and profile his room to see if you can find ANYTHING that could be linked to our UNSUB."  
"Okay. I'll go back to the hospital tomorrow, to see if I can find out where Daniel met the UNSUB and what happened. I'd also like to see if I can calm Daniel down some so he'll start eating and drinking properly."  
Hotch nodded.  
"Let me know what you find."

"Thank you Miss. Johnson. We'll only be a few minutes."  
Morgan said to an exhausted looking Sarah Johnson.  
She sighed.  
"How are you holding up?"  
Morgan asked gently.  
Sarah shook her head.  
"It's just... How could I have not noticed? I'm his MOTHER!"  
She cried, loudly.  
"Miss. Johnson, do you know where Daniel might have met the UNSUB?"  
Reid asked.  
"No. About a year ago, Mr. Johnson and I got a divorce. After that, Daniel... Started acting up."  
Morgan nodded.  
"He started to run with the 'wrong crowd.' He got picked up and spent a night in jail. He'd been shop lifting, and selling the items he stole."  
"Did he maybe become close to a new friend? Or maybe he met a teacher at school..."  
Morgan suggested.  
Mrs. Johnson was quiet for a minute.  
"About a month after the cops picked him up, he signed up for a mentor website. They matched him up with multiple people. But after awhile I had to work more and more to catch up with the bills. I lost track of who his mentor was... They kept changing..."  
Her voice revealed panic.  
"Miss. Johnson, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have know..."  
Morgan said shaking his head, and placing his hand on Sarah's shoulder.  
"Just... Just find out who did this... Please."  
She pleaded.  
"I promise."  
Morgan said, before turning and following Reid into Daniel's bedroom.  
Daniel's bedroom was medium sized with a window facing the backyard.  
His bedroom was painted a light shade of grass green, and his blinds were a dark blue.  
His bed was against the wall, by the window and his desk was on the wall opposite the bed. He had a shelf a little shorter then the length of the wall, beside the door.  
Morgan walked over to the shelf and Reid walked to the closet.  
"Reid, look at this."  
Reid turned around to find Morgan holding a photograph of a younger Daniel and an older male.  
Reid frowned.  
"Who's that?"  
Morgan shrugged.  
"Don't know. His Dad, maybe?"  
"Well, I've got nothing over here. Just clothes. Not even a box, or bag, of any personal possessions. Nothing."  
Morgan raised an eyebrow,  
"All I have over here is books, video games, a PSP, a DS, this picture, and..."  
Morgan took out a binder and flipped through it.  
"And, a binder full of Pokemon cards? Man I can't tell you the last time I saw one of these."  
"Did you have those when you were younger?"  
Reid asked.  
"Naw, but my roommate in college was obsessed with them. How 'bout you?"  
Reid shook his head.  
"No. I didn't see a point in them."  
Morgan smiled.  
"Wow Reid."  
Reid frowned.  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
"Nothing." Morgan commented, shaking his head.  
Reid shrugged the comment off.  
"Wait, I think I got something." Morgan said, walking over to the desk.  
"What is it?"  
Morgan laughed.  
"A laptop underneath a pile of socks!"  
He said shoving the socks to the side.  
Even Reid had to laugh.  
"Is there a password?"  
"Yeah, but I might be able to figure it out."  
He said sitting down and clicking the mouse on the password icon.  
After several minutes of unsuccessful password suggestions, Reid suggested:  
"Try DJ DJ."  
"What?" Morgan asked, skeptically.  
"I'm reading the back of the frame, from the picture you found. It says:  
'To DJ DJ, never forget who loves you.  
-Love Dad.'  
You were right, it is his Dad."  
Reid said, looking over at Morgan who typed in the possible password.  
It worked. Morgan clicked the Internet icon and waited for it to load.  
"Do you know the website?"  
Reid asked.  
"No, but I bet it's bookmarked."  
"Don't be so sure. If he met his abuser through the site... He might want nothing to do with it..."  
Morgan shrugged.  
Reid nodded.  
"True."  
"So... Uh... Has Gideon... Um... Talked to you about going to Las Vegas yet?"  
Reid asked, nervously.  
"No... Why? What are you talking about?"  
"Well... Um... Gideon wants us, being you, me, and him, to go to Las Vegas to..."  
Reid swallowed.  
"To... Uh... Find my professor."  
Reid said the last part quietly.  
Morgan nodded.  
"I'll go. I mean if you want me to..."  
Reid nodded.  
"I want you there."  
He said looking away.  
"I'll be there then. And Reid?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't worry about it. Everything will be okay. I promise."  
Reid just looked away.  
Morgan turned back to the laptop.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Reid saw Morgan click on bookmarks.  
"I think... I think this is the website."  
Morgan commented.  
Reid walked over to the desk and peered over Morgans shoulder.  
The screen showed a website that was colorful and had pictures of smiling kids and adults.  
Lucky for them, the site was already logged on to Daniels account.  
Morgan clicked on the MY MENTOR page.  
It took a few moments to load, but eventually it showed a picture of a white male, who's profile name was: CORYSNDERSN8321.  
Morgan immediately whipped out his phone and hit speed dial.  
"You've reached the office of 'how may I save your ass today?' this is Garcia speaking."  
Morgan had put Garcia on speaker phone.  
"Hey, baby girl. I need you to run a screen name for me."  
"Can do!"  
"Okay it's: C-o-r-y-s-n-d-e-r-s-n-8-3-2-1. Call me back, okay."  
"Okay."  
A few moments later, Morgans cell rang and he put her on speaker phone, again.  
"Hey baby, you're on speaker phone. What'd you find?"  
"Okay. Well the screen name belongs to a Mr. Cory Sanderson. Unmarried, works as a Middle School Teacher, lives in area, and no priors."  
Morgan frowned.  
"Are you sure there are no priors? Also what's his DOB?"  
"Uhhh... March twenty second, Seventy Seven. Morgan I'm looking, but I just don't think... Wait! Okay it's an expunged juvenile record for... Aggravated battery, assault, theft, and breaking and entering."  
"Thank you baby girl."  
"You're most certainly welcome.."  
They hung up.  
"Okay... So do you think he could be our UNSUB?"  
"Maybe... But Reid, we don't even have a profile. We can't know just yet."  
"Yeah I know." Reid said, nodding.  
Morgan stared at him for a minute.  
"Um... Are we going now. We have everything we need, plus more..."  
Morgan sighed.

"Yeah, come on. Let's go."


	5. Talking to Daniel

**Chapter Five: Talking to Daniel**

_AN: So like I said before:_

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This Chapter has a kinda graphic flashback! _

_**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! I HOPETO ONE DAY BE ON CM BUT I DO NOT OWN IT…**_

Morgan and Reid arrived at the hospital just before lunch time.  
Morgan knocked on the door before opening it.  
"Hey, Daniel. It's Agent Morgan I was here yesterday. Remember?"  
Daniel nodded.  
"May I come in. Agent Reid and I need to talk to you."  
Daniel frowned, but nodded.  
Morgan walked over and sat down next to Daniels bed.  
"Daniel, we talked to your Mom. She said you have a mentor, from mentor a minor. I need to know what happened."  
Daniel started hyperventilating, and shaking his head a bunch of times.  
"No! N-nothing happened! Nothing!"  
"Daniel, please. Calm down. Nobody, and I mean nobody, can hurt you. We need to know what happened, so we can catch this guy."  
Reid said gently yet firm.  
"Agent Reid is right. We need to know, other wise we can't catch the guy that... that's been hurting you."  
"Nobody hurt me... I'm fine... Nothing happened!" Daniel said panicking.  
"Daniel... Calm down. You don't have to tell us anything that you don't want to."  
Reid said.  
Tears filled his eyes.  
"Nothing..."  
"Daniel, listen to me, please. Something happened, and you're scared. I understand, it's embarrassing, it's painful, it's scary. What he did, is wrong. You need to tell us so he can go to jail. He's the bad guy, you did nothing wrong."  
Wow. And Morgan thought HE could empathize with Daniel...  
Daniel nodded.  
"Okay." He said quietly.  
"And I promise, Daniel, you do not need  
to tell us anything you don't want to."  
He nodded.  
"Why don't you start from the beginning."  
"Okay."  
Daniel took a deep breath before beginning.  
"It starts with my parents getting divorced. My Dad and I were so close, but then he left. I started hanging out with these kids... My Mom called them the "wrong crowd." They... They'd tell me to steal stuff. I didn't want to but..."  
"They wouldn't accept you if you didn't. We're not here to judge you, Daniel."  
Morgan said, comfortingly.  
Daniel nodded.  
"They told me to sell the stuff I stole. That's when the police picked me up. I ended up staying in a cell over night. Neither my Mom or I really liked those kids, and I wanted to change so...  
I signed myself up for a website for a mentor."  
"Where did you hear about the website?" Morgan asked suspiciously.  
Daniel didn't answer.  
"Was it a teacher? Maybe another kid..." Morgan suggested.  
"A teacher." Daniel said finally, but so quietly that Morgan had to strain to hear him.  
"Was it Cory Sanderseon?" Morgan asked quietly, already knowing the answer.  
Daniel flinched at the name, but didn't answer.  
"Daniel, Isn't Mr. Sanderson your mentor?" Reid asked, still looking in the other direction.  
Daniel's filled with tears, and nodded.  
"That bastard USED Him!" Reid thought, beyond angrily.  
"Daniel, we need to know what happened, what he did. I know that its embarrassing, I know you're ashamed. But you don't need to be afraid to tell us. It will help us find, and send him to jail." Morgan said gently.  
Daniel was now crying, sobs ripping through his small body.  
After a few minutes of Morgan rubbing Daniels back in comfort, Daniel spoke.  
"I-I told h-him to stop! B-but he wouldn't. I tried a-av-avoidinding him b-but..." Daniel was shaking and trying to talk through sobs and chattering teeth.  
"Shhhh... Daniel its okay. He can't hurt you anymore..."  
Morgan said in a feeble attempt to calm the hysterical boy down.  
"How about we take a break. We"ll take you down to the cafeteria..."  
Reid suggested, turning towards Morgan and Daniel and talking for the first time in about ten minutes.  
Morgan eyed Reid suspiciously.  
Daniel nodded, wiped his nose and eyes with a tissue, and agreed.  
"Okay."  
Reid left and got a wheelchair and brought it back.  
"Here, do you need help getting up?"  
Morgan asked standing up to make room for the wheelchair beside the hospital bed.  
Daniel shook his head.  
"N-no. No, I'm fine." he said in a shaky voice.  
"Daniel, if you need help, don't be afraid to ask. We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help."  
Daniel looked away, but nodded.  
Morgan reached over, put his hand on Daniels back, and helped him up. Daniel flinched and recoiled slightly at Morgans touch, but let him help him up. You could tell he was terrified though, both of Morgan and Reid, and of trusting them.  
Morgan pushed the wheelchair out the door and down the hall. Reid said he'd catch up and went to tell Nurse Laura where they were going.  
"So... Do you know when you're being discharged?"  
Morgan asked awkwardly.  
Daniel shook his head  
"No... I-I'm just worried about... W-when I go home..."  
Daniels stuttered.  
"Oh, why is that?"  
Daniel twisted and untwisted his fingers.  
"They... Um... They put the story in the  
news paper... Everyone knows."  
He said quietly, looking down at his feet.  
Morgan pressed his lips together, and nodded.  
"Don't worry about it..."  
He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Easy for you to say..." Daniel muttered, Morgan pretended not to hear.  
"So... Nurse Laura said you liked video games..."  
Morgan suggest, to lighten the mood, again.  
"Uhh... Yeah."  
He said nodding.  
"What... Uh... What video games do you like? What systems?"  
"I own an XBox three- sixty. I mainly play Call of Duty and Halo."  
Daniel shrugged.  
"Do you have Black Ops? And Halo Reach?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
Daniel said excitedly.  
The rest of the way to the cafeteria Morgan and Daniel talked about video games.  
When they entered the crowded cafeteria, Morgan found a table close to the door and waited for Reid.  
"Hey! I told Nurse Laura where we'd be." Reid said sitting down.  
Morgan nodded.  
"Okay. What do you guys want?"  
Reid asked.  
"Umm... I'll have a coffee and a burger. What would you like, Daniel."  
Morgan said, turning to look at Daniel.  
Daniel swallowed.  
"Macaroni? And a Pepsi?"  
Reid nodded.  
"Okay." Then he walked towards the cafeteria counter.  
Morgan glanced to see that Reid was far enough away that he couldn't hear him.  
"Daniel... You don't need to be afraid of Agent Reid." Morgan said shaking his head.  
Daniel looked down at his feet, and swallowed.  
"I know."  
"Do you?"  
Morgan asked seriously, yet gently.  
"I... It's just..." Daniel shut his eyes tight for a second and opened them again.  
"Is there something I should know?"  
Morgan asked quietly, and yet again seriously.  
Daniel swallowed.  
"I... I just... Don't... Uh... Trust him... Very much."  
Morgan frowned.  
"Why not?"  
Morgan asked both shock and surprise lining his voice.  
Daniel blinked a few times  
"M-mister..." Daniel swallowed and blinked back tears.  
"Mr. S-Sanderseon... He's young... And smart."  
Morgan nodded slowly.  
"Just... Like... Agent Reid."  
There was a far away look in Morgans eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry. I know... I know he's... He's not l-like him... But..."  
Morgan frowned.  
"Daniel... Agent Reid... Is not like him. He won't hurt you. I know you're scared... But Agent Reid is safe."  
Daniel nodded.  
Reid came back with the food, they ate, and left.  
Once they got back to Daniels room he started asking more question.  
"How long after Mr. Sanderseon became your mentor did he start..."  
Morgan trailed off.  
Daniel was starring at his hands.  
"Maybe a few weeks..."  
Morgan nodded.  
"Where would you guys go when he..."  
Morgan cleared his throat.  
"Would hurt you?"  
Daniel clenched and unclenched his hand. He wouldn't look up at either of the agents and took a long time to answer.  
"At school, in his office. Or sometimes at his house..."  
Morgan raised his eyebrows in shock.  
"His house? Do you remember where it is?" If he did... If he did they could just go, right now, and nail the guy!  
Daniel shook his head.  
"He always said there'd be a sur-..." He took a second to close his eyes, tight, and open them again.  
"A surprise." He said quietly now.  
"Did he blind fold you?"  
Reid asked, frowning slightly (his thinking look.)  
He nodded.  
"I can't even say what area of the city, but probably close to the school..."  
Daniel rambled.  
Morgan nodded.  
"Daniel, who's idea was it to call the help line?" Reid asked gently, but seriously. Kinda like Hotch and Gideon.  
Daniel was VERY quiet.  
After awhile Morgan got up, and sat on Daniels bed.  
"Daniel... Please. It's very important that we know as much as we can..."  
He said gently.  
Daniel sighed.  
"H-he told me to call them. I was scared but he said if I didn't... H-he'd continue to... Ummm... Continue t-to..."  
Daniel closed his eyes and talked in a extraordinarily quiet voice.  
"Hurt me."  
Reid bit his lip and looked away.

"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you with the other kids?"  
A young Spencer Reid looked up at the man addressing him.  
"The other kids are mean, sir. I find an empty classroom to eat in everyday."  
The teacher raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded.  
"Why don't you eat in my office? Beats eating alone everyday..."  
"YES!" Reid had wanted to scream.  
Someone, even if it was an adult, invited him to eat with them!  
But instead of screaming, he just nodded.  
"Okay."  
Mr. Parkerseon smiled.

"Where are you going?"  
He asked.  
"I...Uh... I need to go change. S-someone through their food at me..." Reid said, looking towards his feet.  
"Just change here... It's safer... No teenagers to push you into a locker on the way to the bathroom."  
Reid had wanted, so bad, to say no. But instead nodded.  
He went into the corner to change his pants when Mr. Parkerseon walked over to put some books away.  
As he turned he, gently, grabbed Reid.  
Reid started to shake as Mr. Parkerseon started touching him.  
"Shhh... It's okay Spencer."  
Tears were running down his face as he begged him to stop.  
"P-please! I won't tell! Please... Stop!"  
But he didn't. For SEVEN long years!  
"Shhh... It's okay Spencer."  
From that moment on, Reid hated him saying his name.  
"Shhh... It's okay Spencer."  
No... It wasn't okay. Nothing had been  
"okay"... for a long time.

"Uhhh... Reid? Agent Reid? Spencer! Hello? Are you okay, man?"  
Reid blinked a few times, and nodded.  
"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm... I'm fine."  
He said looking up.  
Morgan had a concerned frown on and looked like he didn't believe what Reid was saying.  
"Are you sure? You were out of it a few minutes!"  
Reid swallowed and looked away.  
"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." he said nodding.  
Morgan sighed and shrugged.  
"Okay..."  
Reid looked around. They were now outside of Daniels room.  
"How'd we get here...?"  
He asked, shocked.  
Morgans frown deepened.  
"You walked out. I finished questioning Daniel and came to tell you what he said."  
Reid nodded.  
"Okay."  
"What were you thinking about? You were out for a long time..."  
Reid swallowed again.  
"N-nothing. I'm fine."  
"Reid... Come on man. Talk to me..."  
Morgan said in an overly concerned tone.  
Reid sighed.  
"Fine... I'll talk to you. But, not here. Later." He added looking up at the older agent.  
Morgan ran a hand over his head.  
"Yeah... Okay."  
Reid gestured towards the exit.  
"Are we leaving now?"  
Morgan pursed his lips, in a strange frown.  
"Yeah..."  
"Is there something else?"  
Morgan didn't answer for a minute, but finally shook his head and sighed.  
"No." Then they left.

By now Prentiss and Gideon had talked to the other victims and the team just had to create the profile.  
"Hey, what'd you guys find out about the other victims?" Morgan asked Prentiss and Gideon.  
"Well aside from each victim being between the ages of ten to fifteen, the only thing that connects them Is the school." Replied Gideon.  
Both Morgan and Reid frowned.  
"What about mentors?"  
Gideon thought for a minute and shrugged.  
"I didn't ask..." He answered truthfully.  
"Okay... I have an idea of who the UNSUB might be... Daniel Johnson had a mentor... He said that his mentor, also a teacher at the school, Cory Sanderseon, was the one abusing him."  
Gideon's eyes widened.  
"That's what they have in common! Cory Sanderseon taught ALL the boys English!"  
Morgan nodded.  
"We might not need a profile for this case..." Prentiss thought.  
Reid nodded.  
"Okay.. I'll go tell Hotch, you guys get a team ready. I assume Garcia can find out Sanderseon's current address?"  
"I'm on it!" Prentiss said, taking her phone out to call Garcia.  
"Come on Reid. Lets get a team ready!"  
"Okay." Reid commented, following Morgan as he walked out of the room to gather up some people so they could go pick up Sanderseon.


	6. A SHOCKING Thing!

**Chapter Six: A SHOCKING Thing!**

_AN: So This is a SHOCKING chapter (although I WILL admit you DO NOT find out EXACTLY what is shocking until NEXT chapter!) _

**DISCLAIMER: YOU REALLY THINK IF I OWNED CRIMINAL MINDS I'D BE WRITING ON FANFICTION? WELL I WOULDN'T! I DO NOT OWN CM!**

"FBI! Open up!" Morgan yelled, before kicking the door in.  
He did a quick check around the living room and kitchen area, with Reid, before putting his gun back in it's holder.  
"Clear!" He yelled to the others who were nowhere in site.  
"He's not here. It's a school day, he's probably teaching..." Reid comment on the obvious absence of their UNSUB.  
Morgan nodded.  
"Probably right..."  
Morgan responded.  
"So... What now?" Reid asked, uncomfortably.  
"We go to the school and take that bastard down."  
Morgan answered quite seriously.  
"You... Okay?" Reid asked, concern lacing the annoying question.  
"I'm fine Reid."  
Morgan turned to look at Reid.  
"Are YOU okay?" He retorted.  
Reid swallowed, and nodded.  
"Really? Because it doesn't LOOK like you're okay..." Morgan challenged.  
"I'm fine, Morgan." Reid stated, plainly.  
Morgan shook his head a chuckled.  
"We're both messed, and we both know it."  
Reid sighed, but otherwise didn't react to Morgan's words.  
"I- I heard you guys earlier..." Reid said, quietly.  
Morgan frowned.  
"Heard what where?" he asked seriously, his grin replaced with a slight frown.  
"You and Daniel, in the cafeteria. He's afraid of me..."  
Morgan sighed heavily.  
"It's not your fault, Reid. Just... Your... You kind of resemble Sanderseon. I told Daniel he shouldn't be afraid of you... It's fine. Reid, you're not like him." Morgan said that last part sternly.  
Reid's eyes teared up, so he looked away.  
"I-I know. But... I don't like being... Being compared to him..."  
Morgan nodded.  
"I know how you feel... That can't feel too good."  
Reid wiped his eyes.  
"N-no... It doesn't."  
Morgan smiled slightly.  
"Pretty boy... You CANNOT seriously tell me that you've never been afraid of someone despite knowing you had nothing to fear. I mean, I have, I KNOW I have."  
Reid took a moment to answer.  
"You have?" He looked up at the other agent.  
Morgan swallowed.  
"Yeah. I mean for the longest time, and even a little still, I didn't really, fully, trust Hotch. I mean, I know it's stupid but..." Morgan shrugged and shook his head.  
"If the roles were reversed, would you trust you?" Morgan asked gently.  
Reid smiled for a moment.  
"Probably not... But would I trust YOU?"  
Morgan smiled, slightly.  
"I'm not sure... I mean we both identify with him, but in different ways. I mean I like video games, he likes video games. He likes school, you live for knowledge. But right now he doesn't want to talk about school and his life. He wants to talk about video games."  
Reid nodded.  
"That makes sense. Um Morgan?"  
"Yeah?" He had turned away so he looked back at Reid.  
"Thanks... At least... You know at least I understand now..."  
"Your welcome pretty boy. Now let's see what this guy's got sneaking around on his lap top!"  
Reid smiled.  
Morgan took out his cell and dialed Garcia.  
"Garcia here, how may I help the most beautiful and the most intelligent today?"  
Morgan smiled.  
"We need you to hack a computer so we can search it."  
"For you? I would do anything. Any-thing."  
She said in her seductive voice. You could hear her typing in the back ground.  
"Hey! Keep it clean baby girl you're on speaker phone..."  
"Like I've said before, I don't care who hears..."  
Morgan laughed.  
"Okay... So I've hacked you in and I've done a website search. Wanna know what I found?"  
"Porn sites?" Reid asked.  
"Not just porn sites. Honey, I found teen, young adult, child, if it's under thirty, it's been searched for by your UNSUB."  
Morgan let out an angry sounding sigh.  
"Okay, thank you baby girl."  
"No prob."  
Morgan hung up.  
He started looking up the sites.  
After a few minutes Reid heard Morgan swear under his breathe.  
"What? What is it Morgan?"  
He walked over and looked at the lap top over Morgans large shoulder.  
What he saw, made Reid want to gag.

"Are you SURE it's him?"  
Reid asked, wide eyed and complete shock surrounding his voice.  
"Who else could it be? That bastard FILMED himself raping and molesting, Daniel and is now making MONEY off selling it? It disgusts me!"  
After a few minutes of silence, Reid spoke.  
"We have to talk to Daniel about this. Or at the very least you do."  
Morgan swallowed, but nodded.  
"Okay. I'll go right now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Morgan rapped on the door with his knuckles, before opening it.  
"Hey, Daniel! Its Agent Morgan."  
Daniel looked up. He looked no better than he did a few days ago, when Morgan first met him.  
"Oh... Uh... Hi."  
He gave Morgan a nervous smile.  
"I... Uh... I need to talk to you for a few minutes. Is that alright?"  
Daniel looked back down, swallowed, and nodded.  
"O-okay."  
Morgan walked further into the small room and sat down on the chair beside Daniels bed.  
"Daniel I need to ask you a few, very important, questions. I won't lie to you, some might be hard to answer. But I need you to try and answer them  
As best you can, if you can. Okay?"  
Daniel bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Yes." He answered, quietly.  
"Are you ready? And remember, we can always take a break if you need to..."  
"N-no it's okay. I can do this."  
"Okay... Now, did Mr. Sanderseon ever take you to his house?"  
Daniel blinked, and nodded.  
"Okay. Did he ever take pictures of you, without your clothes on or while hurting you?"  
Tears started to form in his eyes and he, gently, took Morgans large hand.  
"Y-yes."  
This time Morgan swallowed. Daniel chewed on his bottom lip.  
"Did he ever film himself hurting you?"  
He nodded.  
"A-a few times..."  
"Okay. Now, this Is a hard question, but it's also very important. Alright?"  
He nodded. Morgan squeezed his hand before asking:  
"Did he ever invited other men over to hurt you too?"  
Tears streaked down his cheeks, and he nodded.  
Morgan waited a moment before continuing.  
"Did he film that too?" He asked quietly.  
Daniel took his hand away, moved his knees closer to his body, and covered his face.  
Away a minute or two he shifted his hands so they were crossed across his chest. He kept his head slightly down, and his eyes downcast, when he talked.  
"He told me it would be selfish to keep me for himself. Some were really rough, and hurt me, others were really gently, I bairly felt it those times...  
H-he posted pictures on a few websites to advertise. I hated them... I begged him to take them off! I-I didn't think you'd find out..." he admitted.  
Morgan placed his hands over one of Daniels.  
"I did. How come you didn't tell me? About this other stuff?"  
"B-because you seemed so cool, I didn't want you to think I was a prostitute or porn star or something..."  
"Daniel, I would never think any lower of you because of anything! None of this is your fault! And I find it hilarious that you think I would think you were a prostitute or porn star!"  
Daniel smiled slightly, but frowned again right away.  
"We're gonna get him you know... He'll go to jail and never get out, I promise!"  
Morgan said reaching and squeezing his small hand.  
Daniel swallowed.  
"I-I know... Can I... Can I ask you something ?"  
"Yes..." Morgan was hesitant.  
"Well... Um... I was wondering if... If you... Um... If you could... Could go to court with me? The trial..."  
Morgan was surprised. He was going to go to the trial anyways...  
He swallowed.  
"I was planning on going to the trial anyways... So yes, I'll go with you."  
Daniel was quiet for a minute.  
"T-thank you." He said quietly, still staring at his knees.  
Morgan patted his back, Daniel flinched.  
"I've got to go. Here's... Here's my cell number. You can call me any time, day or night. Okay? Any time."  
While talking he wrote his number down on a piece of paper before giving it to Daniel, and then he left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**They had gotten into Morgans (borrowed) SUV and so far, it was beyond silent. The silence was uncomfortable, so Morgan popped a CD into the CD player.  
Raging music filled the small cab. Reids eyes widened and he covered his ears. Morgan turned the music down, apologized, and hit "next."  
"Mother please forgive me.  
I just had to get out all my pain and suffering.  
Now that I am done, remember I will always love you... I'm your... Son."  
Reids eyes widened as the haunting music filled the small space.  
Reid looked at the CD player, and then at Morgan.  
Morgan, who didn't notice what song was playing at first, reached his hand to change the song when Reid grabbed his hand.  
"No! I-I want to listen to this song... What's it called?"  
He said that last part quietly.  
Morgan took a moment to answer.  
"Daddy... It's by Korn."  
Reid nodded.  
"Little child... Looking so pretty.  
Come out and play. I'll be, your daddy.  
Innocent child... looking so sweet.  
I rape... In my eyes.  
And on you flesh I'll eat!  
You Raped! I feel dirty...  
It hurt! As a child...  
Tied down! That's a good boy...  
And FUCKED,your own child!  
I scream! No one hears me...  
It hurt! I'm not a liar...  
My god! I saw you watching...  
Mommy, WHY?  
Your own child...  
**

**They sat in silence for a few minutes longer.**

**Finally, song wasn't over yet, but no words we being sung (or yelled) so the cab was almost quiet.  
Morgan reached over, and switched the CD player off.  
Reid was quiet for a long while.  
"Reid... Are you okay?"  
Reid didn't answer.**

Reid had tried, so hard, to avoid him.  
But he couldn't.  
He would even go as far as calling his name over the intercom or telling the principle that he was refusing to listen to his teachers. Reid remembered this one day where he was caught, by Mr. Parkerseon, trying to sneak out of class early, as to avoid walking past his office when he might be there... Waiting. Waiting, for him.  
Reid bit the inside of his bottom lip.  
He didn't want to think about this... What he had done to "punish" him.  
That was one of the more painful "punishments."  
His breathe on his neck, and back...  
The forcefulness of his words and movements...  
"You WILL learn to listen, Mr. Reid! STAY STILL SPENCER!"  
He had grabbed Reid wrists and hips and yelled at him, smacking his backside hard. He had yelled in pain, causing Mr. Parkerseon to pull his hair and hit him again.  
"Be quiet you little piece of shit!"  
By then hot tears were running down his cheeks. That sick bastard had LICKED them off! He had tried to pull away... But it was useless.  
"Pl-please... Please sir... I'll be a good boy... I'll be quiet... J-just please!" He had begged. He had had to BEG that SICK BASTARD to stop!

By then Reid was shaking so much he was actually, sweating!  
Morgan had pulled over, gotten out of the driver side, and was standing (with the passenger side door open) beside Reid trying to calm him down. Tears were running down his cheeks, and he was completely unresponsive to Morgans voice.  
"Reid! Spencer... It's Morgan... I-It's alright... Shhhh. It's alright." he was squeezing the young agents hand.  
Reid covered his face in his hands and sobbed. Morgan took Reid in his arms and patted his back.

After awhile, Reid stopped crying and relaxed (still holding onto Morgan for, what felt like, dear life.)  
Morgan was now rubbing Reids back.  
"Shhhh... Reid, buddy... Shhhh."  
"I-I'm so sorry M-Morgan... I-I didn't mean to space out... I didn't mean t-to... To..." Reid stuttered, pulling away from Morgans arms.  
"Shhhh... Pretty boy, It's okay... I understand."  
After another few minutes, Reid blew his nose, wiped his face, and took a deep breathe to calm down.  
"Reid..." Morgan took Reids hand.  
"Tell me what you saw. What you remembered..."  
Reid pulled away.  
"No... I-I'm fine..."  
Morgan stared at him for a moment.  
He REALLY didn't want to pry but...  
"Reid... Come on man... I played a song and it triggered a flash back..."  
"I-I... I didn't have a flash back..." He mumbled lamely, still not looking at Morgan but instead at his feet.  
Morgan smiled slightly.  
"I know a flash back when I see one, Reid." He said quietly.  
"I-it's nothing..." It sounded, to him, like he was trying to convince himself more then convince Morgan. Morgan frowned.  
"Right Reid, then why were you shaking and crying? You were completely unresponsive for nearly ten minutes!"  
"R-really...? Ten minutes?" He replied, looking up for a moment before looking back down at his feet.  
"Don't try and change the subject, Spencer. You're hurting... Scared... Please, just talk to me!"  
Morgan cried, balling his fists up then releasing them.  
"I-I... I just... It's just..." He stuttered.  
"Reid... Just please... Tell me what's wrong! It's okay... You can tell me..."  
Reid just sat there. Morgan sighed. Neither talked for a minute or so. Then Morgan broke the silence, his voice was gentle and quiet.  
"I used to have flash backs, too. For..." Morgan shrugged.  
"Years, after. Each time... It hurt worse then... Then what actually happened."  
Morgan looked away.  
After another few minutes, Reid spoke.  
"I've had two. The first was... Was like the actual beginning. I remember the first... Uh... The first time h-he hurt me. And then... Just now... I remembered the time h-he hit me for... For trying to... Trying to sneak out of class to a-avoid him." Reids voice and hands shook. He was still staring at his feet.  
"Wait... Not only did he... Did he rape and molest you but he also HIT you too?" Morgan raised his voice. Reid flinched at Morgans blunt voice and angry words.  
Morgan closed his eyes and dipped his head.  
"That son of a bitch raped, molested, and BEAT Reid?" He couldn't believe it.  
"I-I so sorry Reid... Just the... The thought of him hurting you even more then I thought..." He shook his head.  
"H-he did it to punish me... To keep me quiet and listen to him..."  
Morgan swallowed and nodded.  
"See... The... The worst part is... Is if I had never left... Had never transferred to an out of state college instead of an in state university... It would never have ended."  
Reid looked up at Morgan, who's eyes were now open and staring at him.  
"What are you talking about?" He asked Reid, slight shock snaking through his words.  
Reid sighed.  
"I wanted it to stop so I sent my Mother to a mental hospital, and transferred schools when I turned eighteen."  
"Y-you were a LEGAL adult, when the abuse ended?" He asked, sadness lining his voice.  
Reid's eyes watered and he nodded. 


	9. Chapter 9

**They had now been driving for a few minutes.  
Nobody spoke and Hotch had called to say that they had Sanderseon but were going to wait for them to do the interview, when they got there.  
"Yeah... Okay. We're gonna be a little late though... Because I need to talk to Reid about something... About what? About some stuff but mainly about Chicago and... Well you know just stuff okay?... Okay bye." Reid heard the snap of Morgans phone shutting.  
He dared to look up at the older agent, only to realize that his friend had beat him to it.  
He frowned.  
"Again with the starring? Geez, first in Quantico, now here?"  
He smiled.  
Morgan looked away and smiled, too.  
"I'm actually wondering what you're thinking about..." He trailed off.  
Reid's smile faltered slightly.  
He shrugged.  
"Well... I'm kinda wondering what we need to talk about..."  
His eyes shifted so he was looking past, instead of at Morgan.  
Morgan was silent for a few minutes.  
He sighed.  
"Well, for starters, we need to... I guess make a "game plan" for Vegas..." Morgan tried to sound as normal as possible... But wasn't exactly succeeding.  
"Yeah... I-I guess so..." He mumbled.  
"So... Uh... Why does Gideon want us to go to Vegas?"  
"He... He wants me to... I don't know... I guess "confront" him... L-like you had to do... In Chicago..."  
Morgan frowned. He wanted Reid NOWHERE near that guy...  
Morgan nodded.  
"So... Were you planning on just bursting into the room or what?"  
Reid frowned deeply.  
"I-I don't want to... To be... I-In a room... Alone, with him..."  
He was tearing up.  
Morgan put a hand on the young agents shoulder.  
"Spencer... I completely understand. I don't want you alone with him either."  
Reid looked at him with questioning eyes.  
"Reid... Like you said. If you had never left... He would've kept on hurting you. And... I believe it. If he didn't care that you were eighteen then... He won't care that you're twenty-five now. And, I WILL NOT stand for him hurting you again!"  
Reid was now crying again.  
"I-I'm scared. I don't know what to say..."  
Reid commented. He REALLY didn't want to have to face him.  
"I know... I don't want you facing him either but..." Morgan shook his head.  
"S-so what d-do I say then... To him..."  
Morgan swallowed, and sighed deeply.  
"I-I don't know, Reid. I-I just don't know..."  
The cab was silent for a few minutes. Reid had now stopped crying.  
"Well... What... Uh.. Did you say to... You know... Him?"  
Morgan swallowed again.  
"I accused him of murdering those kids... And of hurting James and I..."  
Reid looked away and nodded.  
"Reid... I'm coming with you. You won't be alone with him. Not for a second, so if you need help... I'm right there."  
Reid blinked a few times then looked at him and flashed him a small, uneasy, smile**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reid and Morgan had just walked into HVPD headquarters when Hotch approached them.  
"Reid, Morgan, we're ready for the interrogation when you are..."  
Morgan nodded.  
"We're ready now."  
Then Hotch nodded.  
"Okay, follow me." and with that he turned and walked across the room, Reid and Morgan in tow.  
They turned down a small(ish) hallway where Hotch opened a door to a small room with a one way window on the back wall.  
They walked in and found Gideon and Prentiss.  
"So, are we ready? Has he said anything yet?"  
"Yes where ready, no he hasn't said anything yet."  
They nodded. Morgan reached for the door handle and turned it, Reid stood behind him.**

"I'm SSA Derek Morgan, and this is my colleague, Doctor Spencer Reid. We'd like to ask you a few questions."  
The man, who was pretty tall, a little on the skinnier/ built side, and had brown hair, nodded.  
"Sure. I've got nothing to hide."  
Reid frowned deeply.  
"Really? Because we've got you, so far, on ten counts of rape, child molestation, child pornography, child endangerment, and child solicitation."  
The man frowned deeply.  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
His eyes widened.  
"You know what I'm talking about. Daniel Johnson..." Morgan dropped a picture of Daniel onto the table in front of Mr. Sanderseon.  
"Jordan Trembly, Matthew Ryersoan, Luke McKenny, Samuel Davids, Evan Amrinson, Zach Nickle, Thomas Hilton, Kevin Geraldmils, and Will Jacon-Lou." With ever name, Morgan placed another picture onto the table.  
"You taught them all LA, didn't you? Yeah and didn't you also mentor all of them too?"  
"Yeah... I did but that doesn't mean I hurt them!"  
He was starting to get defensive.  
"Really? Because it just so happens to be a coincidence that ever boy here was raped and molested, right?"  
"I don't know! Maybe!"  
He yelled.  
"You know what I think? You raped, molested, solicited, and filmed these boys! And then you got caught. You don't want to go to jail, so now you're lying your ass off! The court doesn't favor child abusers, Cory. Or liars."  
"I'm telling you, I didn't hurt those boys!"  
"Then why did Daniel Johnson identify you as his abuser? He seemed pretty damn scared of you!"  
"I-I don't know! Honest!"  
Morgan threw a file onto the table, he held an identical one in his hands.  
"What's this?" Sanderseon gestured towards the file.  
"Daniel Johnson's medical file.  
They did an examination and found severe bruises around his thighs and stomach. Thought you might want to know, you left marks on a thirteen year old boy."  
"I already told you, I NEVER touched him! I'm not like that!"  
Morgan raised his eye brows.  
"I'm NOT... Like that!"  
"You gotta past, don't you?"  
"N-yeah... But I was a kid! Kids get into trouble all the time! It's normal!"  
"Not this... Aggravated battery? Assault? I mean a B&E is one thing, and so is theft, but assault and battery?"  
Sanderseon sighed.  
"I was bullied. Really badly and I was angry so I struck back. I slammed a guy up against a locker and punched him a few times before cutting his arm with a pencil. I learned my lesson by doing thirty hours of community service. The kid was fine! I'm not like that anymore!"  
"Not like what?"  
Reid asked, anger threatening to enter his cold voice.  
"Violent. I'm a gentle person!"  
"Right... So the bruises you made on Daniel's thighs and stomach, where what? From a fall?"  
Sanderseon shrugged.  
"Yeah... Maybe. Did you ask him."  
"Yeah, we did." This time it was Reid talking again.  
"And he said you had abused him."  
Sanderseon closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.  
"Well he's lying. I'm not saying he wasn't abused, but it wasn't me."  
"Can you prove that?"  
Reid demanded.  
He thought fir a minute.  
"No... I don't know. How would I do that?"  
"We make a few calls..."  
"Fine! Do that then! But I'm telling the truth, so you really don't have to!"  
"We'll see about that." Reid muttered.  
Then Morgan opened the door, and they left.


	11. Chapter 11

**"He's lying."  
As soon as Reid and Morgan had left the room and closed the door, Hotch was there.  
"Why do you think so?"  
Morgan asked. He thought Sanderseon was lying too but... He wanted to know what Hotch thought.  
"He's defensive, angry, worried. Maybe nervous... He's sweating and by the tone of his voice, he's scared."  
"Scared if what?" Reid thought aloud.  
"Getting caught?" Morgan suggested.  
"No..." Hotch shook his head.  
"That's not it... I-I just can't place it. It's familiar though... Very, familiar!"  
Reids eyes widened.  
He got it now! He grabbed the door handle and walked into the room.  
"Reid? Reid! Where are you goin-"  
The last of Morgans words were cut off by the door closing.**

"Daniel told us who abused him... We thought it was you but... It wasn't. Was it?"  
Mr. Sanderseon didn't even raise his head, let alone speak.  
"Cory... It was your father wasn't it? You were his first victim, but eventually he moved on... We never showed them a picture, just asked them if "Mr Sanderseon" had hurt them... My guess is you father is ALSO a LA teacher..."  
They were both quiet for a few minutes.  
"H-how... How did you know?"  
He said in a very shaky, very quiet voice.  
"You seemed VERY sure of the fact that you never hurt the boys. Plus, as my boss pointed out, you seemed nervous and afraid. Now, why would you be afraid, if you didn't hurt anyone... Unless you had a secret..."  
Cory nodded.  
"You know, pretty sure it's none of my business but... I can spot people like me. You, and your partner, are like me... Aren't you?"  
Reid swallowed.  
He was fairly certain Morgan as well as Hotch were watching this...  
Only two people in the world knew his secret: Morgan, and Gideon.  
He didn't want Hotch to know but... He had to answer!  
He nodded.  
Cory didn't say anything for a minute, then nodded as well.  
"I should have told the school board about him... B-but that would be admitting to what happened. I-I should have known!"  
Tears were pooling in his eyes.  
"You should have told. I agree but at the same time... I-I understand not wanting other people to know."  
If there was any doubt in Hotchs mind of the truth, it was gone now.  
Reid really didn't want Hotch to know!  
It was embarrassing! He was tainted and dirty!  
He licked his lips. He was very nervous.  
"Y-you're free to go now... Cory. I-I'm so sorry we accused you of hurting those boys. I recommend you go and visit Daniel... Tell him he's not alone."  
Mr. Sanderseon nodded.  
"I will..."  
Then he was gone.  
Reid sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.  
Hotch knew his secret!  
After awhile someone walked in and placed their hand on his back.  
He didn't flinch.  
After awhile they kneeled down, and spoke.  
"Spencer... I-I'm SO sorry! But... You could have told me!"  
Reid knew who it was... But it wasn't Hotch. 


	12. Chapter 12

**The person standing in front of him as he sat, with his head in his hands, was JJ.**

"**Reid, honey. You could have told me! I'm… I'm SO sorry you had to suffer through stuff like that." **

**After a few minutes of silence (all of which JJ sat with her arms around Reid, rubbing his back and trying to soothe him.) JJ got up, and left, closing the door behind her.**

**Finally, with a sigh, Reid stood up, and left the small dank interrogation room. **

**Morgan had left HVPD headquarters and was now on his way to the hospital with Cory Sanderseon. After a few LONG minutes of silence, Cory spoke.**

"**I know, I screwed up! I SHOULD have told! But… but surely you can understand why I didn't!" He said, voice lined with panic. **

"**Yeah… I CAN understand why. It's just… another boy could have gone without what you had gone through! Multiple boys are now victims of rape & molestation because YOU didn't speak up! Although I also know how scared you were to tell… I don't WANT to blame you! I WONT blame you! But… I don't know…" Morgan trailed off. Cory nodded. **

"**Where… uh… where is your father now?" Morgan asked, without looking away from the steering wheel.**

"**I… I don't know. He disappeared a few days ago…"**

"**You mean… after Daniel went into the hospital?" Morgan asked wearily.**

**Cory nodded.**

**They were now at the hospital and just outside of Daniel's door. **

"**I'm going to go in, and talk to him for a few minutes. Okay?"**

"**Y-yeah sure! Go ahead!" Cory said, voice shaking.**

**Morgan knocked on the door, then entered.**

"**Hey Daniel." He greeted. **

"**H-hey." Daniel answered, still slightly scared of Morgan. **

"**I… uh… I have a few more questions. And then someone's here to see you."**

**The look in Daniel's eyes, alerted Morgan of who Daniel thought was there.**

"**No… No no no no no! Its okay Daniel! Its not him!"**

**Daniel began to relax a little. Morgan grabbed a chair and sat beside Daniel's bed.**

**Neither spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Morgan broke the silence.**

"**Daniel, we know who hurt you now."**

**Daniel swallowed, but stayed quiet.**

"**Mr. Sanderseon, his father, works at your school. He is also an LA teacher."**

**Daniel's breathing sped up, but still he didn't say anything.**

"**He told you about a website, you went on it and got matched up with him."**

**Daniel started rocking back and forth, tears started forming in his eyes.**

"**Cory Sanderseon looks just like his father, and his father looks like Dr. Reid." **

**Daniel started crying, loudly.**

"**Mr. C kept asking, and ASKING! I kept lying, saying I was fine! He asked if Mr. S-s-sanderseon… w-was… was h-hurting me… but I kept saying 'No! No everything's fine!' I- I should have told the t-truth! I-I'm s-so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Daniel wailed.**

"**Shhhh! Shhh! Daniel! I-its okay! E-everything is going to be okay!" Morgan was on the verge of crying. Morgan squeezed Daniel's hand. **

**A knock came at the door, and in came Cory Sanderseon.**

**The look in Daniel's eyes… Was one of immense regret and failure. **

"**M-mr. C! I-I'm s-so sorry! I-I sh-shouldn't have l-lied! I'm… I'm… I'm SO SO SO sorry!" **

**Cory Sanderseon quickly walked over to Daniel's bedside.**

"**Shhh! Daniel, DANIEL! Shhh! I-its not your fault! I promise! I-its…Its mine!"**

**Daniel was rocking back and forth, shaking his head and crying.**

"**I-its IS though! Y-you a-ask! You asked if h-he w-was hurting me… I s-said no! I lied! I'm… s-sorry!"**

**Cory was rubbing Daniel's opposite hand (since Morgan had the other one.)**

**After a few minutes, Daniel finally calmed down.**

"**D-daniel… C-can you… can you tell me what happened? P-please."**

**Daniel just stared at his bed sheets.**

"**Daniel… Cor-Mr. C… He… He was Mr. Sanderseon's first victim."**

**Daniel, shakingly, looked up at Cory.**

"**Y-you were?" He asked in a clear strong voice. **

**Cory licked his lips, and nodded.**

"**W-what d-did he do… to you?" Daniel asked nervously.**

**Cory stared at him for a moment, before clearing his throat and looking away.**

"**Tell you what" said Morgan, breaking the awkward silence. "I can go, and then you can both tell each other your… your stories." **

**Despite Daniel trusting Cory, Morgan could still see the immense fear in his eyes of the thought of being left alone with him. **

"**N-no… Please! Stay here!" Daniel commented, shear panic thick in his voice. He grabbed onto Morgan's wrist tightly. Morgan's breath caught for a moment.**

"**O-okay. I can stay…" Daniel's grip slacked on Morgan's wrist and he let go.**

"**Daniel… Because we need an official statement from you, how about you tell Mr. C what happened first… And then he can tell you his story." Morgan suggested calmly.**

**Daniel sighed heavily. "O-okay."**

**Daniel took a deep breath before beginning.**


	13. Authors Note: Half Way

_**AU: Hey! Aurora here! Thanks for sticking with me, and reading this story in which I've worked SO HARD on! So THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I would REALLY appreciate your comments and thoughts! So THANK YOU again for sticking with me on this story! This next chapter is about half away until the end! So… Its gonna be like a 24 chapter story, but I PROMISE it gets better! And the ending is going to be AMAZING! **_


	14. Chapter 13

_**AU: Hey! Thanks for sticking with me so far & please review! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update this story and get it back on track but… I just hope you can forgive me ;) **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! ITD BE COOL IF I DID, BUT I DON'T!**_

_Daniel took a deep breath before beginning_

"**A few months ago… Classes changed and I was put in Mr. S-" Daniel stopped for a moment before continuing. "Sanderseon's class." **

**Cory nodded. **

"**After a few weeks of being in his class, he began calling me after class. He asked things about home and stuff… Then, one day, he asked how I would like to have a mentor. I-I said I don't know… That's when he gave me the link to that website…"**

**Daniel took a minute and took a sip of water from a glass on his side table.**

**Then he just stared at the wall for a minute.**

**Cory reached over, and squeezed his hand. **

"**i-if you need a minute…"**

**Daniel took a deep breath. "N-no I-I-I'm fine!"**

**Morgan swallowed. **

"**I-I thought maybe… Maybe it was a good idea. S-so I joined." Cory nodded.**

"**A few days later… I got matched up with someone… But every time I got a match, it didn't work out!"**

**Daniel practically growled, which greatly surprised Morgan.**

"**Finally I got matched up with..." Daniel swallowed.**

"**With M-m-Mr. Sanderseon." **

**Daniel took another sip of water. Then his eyes filled with tears.**

"**I-I'm sorry! I-I need a break!" **

"**Okay… Its okay Daniel! Youre doing GREAT!"**

**Morgan patted Daniel's back.**

"**How about we go take a walk, hmm? Maybe go to the cafeteria?"**

"**O-okay." He shakingly agreed.**

**Morgan helped Daniel into a wheelchair, and wheeled him downstairs to the cafeteria. Cory came with them and this time, instead of Reid running off to get the food from the till, it was Morgan.**

**Cory and Daniel sat at a table near the back of the room, beside a window.**

**Morgan got the food & brought it back to the table, but not before Daniel & Cory were able to engage in a conversation about video games and technologies. **

**Morgan gave them their food.**

"**So… I got to go for a bit, get some work done. But I'm going to come back later. Is that okay Daniel?"**

**Daniel swallowed lightly.**

"**Yes. Its fine. I'll be here when you get back."**

**Morgan smiled. "Okay, see you later!"**

**And with that he walked away.**

**Back at HVPD Morgan sat down at his temporary desk, opened a file, and started filling out paper work. Ried, whom tried but failed to sneak up on Morgan, sat down beside him.**

"**So… Did... uh… Did you learn anything new?"**

"**Not really… But I'm going back later. Cory is there now. Theyre… uh… theyre 'swopping' stories."**

**Morgan had had to clear his throat mid sentence.**

**Reid swallowed. **

"**Do… uh… Would you like me to come with you?"**

**Morgan looked up from the file he was holding at Reid.**

"**Sure… I mean, if you want to, you can."**

**Morgan looked away, and Reid nodded.**

"**Okay… So far all he's told me is where he got the link from and that he got a few mentors before Sanderseon that didn't work out."**

**Reid nodded.**

"**I asked Garcia & she said the information for the profile is Cory's but that the phone number is Mr. Sanderseon's." **

**This time, Morgan nodded.**

"**Makes sense."**

**It was silent for a few minutes. Reid coughed (one of those fake coughs to break the silence)**

"**Are… Are you okay Morgan?" Reid asked awkwardly.**

**Morgan clenched his jaw for a moment before answering.**

"**Its… Its just, every time we talk to Daniel about this, he cries. It really hurts me to see that, you know? To have to force him to relive that whole thing and then to watch him cry and tell him its okay when I know full well it won't be 'okay' for awhile."**

**Morgan sighed, and ran his hand over his face, before blinking back tears.**

**Reid sat there for a moment, just staring at his hands. Then he reached out and patted Morgan on the shoulder. **

"**I understand. I know it must be hard. But… at the same time, you KNOW it'll be worthwhile! He'll go to jail and then Daniel can go back to… well I'm not gonna say the way he lived before but he can start living somewhat normally again."**

**Morgan shook his head, sighed, and looked up at Reid.**

"**I know."**

**Reid looked away and just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, before standing up, patting Morgan on the shoulder one last time, and walking away.**


	15. Chapter 14

_**AN: This chapter Daniel talks about what happened so warning for mentions of sexual abuse (and I mean WARNING because its not just mentions but it goes into slight detail…) and next chapter Cory will start talking about what happened to him too… Please read with CAUTION! And please review! THANK YOU to those who have reviewed so far! Lots of love to you!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**_

"**Hey Daniel, how are you?" Morgan asked grabbing a chair for himself and Reid. They were now back at the hospital with Daniel and Cory. **

"**I'm… better." He said somewhat shyly.**

**Morgan smiled.**

"**That's good. So… uh… are you ready? If it helps, I can ask questions to help guide**

**You in the right direction…" He suggested.**

**Daniel looked away and swallowed.**

"**N-no. I-I'm okay." Daniel stammered. **

"**Okay. And remember… if you need a break, you CAN take one." Morgan commented kindly.**

"**O-Okay." Daniel closed his eyes for a moment.**

"**After being matched up with Mr. Sanderseon." Daniel took a deep breath.**

"**We hung out a few times. But then… h-he started telling me stuff like 'I really like you' and 'youre so smart' and stuff. It creeped me out! But when I said so he got mad at me… I… said I was sorry but he stayed mad! Finally o-one day h-e-he said that he was very upset with me. A-and that I needed to make it up to him. I-I asked how." Daniel took a minute. **

**To Morgan it looked like he was blinking back tears, and that made him feel instantly guilty. **

**Reid, to every one's surprise, took Daniel's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. **

"**Its okay Daniel, just remember: he cant hurt you anymore!"**

**Daniel swallowed and nodded.**

"**H-he said I could make it up to h-him b-by" Daniel started shaking. "B-by l-letting him… l-letting him…" **

**This time Cory squeezed his hand. He leaned over and whispered into Daniel's ear something that neither Morgan nor Reid heard.**

**Daniel nodded. His hand squeezed Cory's hand back as he rushed through telling them**

**what happened.**

"**By letting him touch me and making me t-touch him!" This time Daniel definitely blinked back tears. **

**He took a deep breath before continuing.**

"**He took me to his office a-after school. H-he… He made me sit down while he did stuff to me…"**

**Daniel bit his lip for a moment before continuing.**

"**And while I did stuff to him." He finished quietly.**

"**I-I didn't want to! I-I SWEAR I didn't!" He suddenly raised his voice and looked from Cory to Morgan an Reid frantically.**

"**Shhh! Its okay Daniel! We KNOW you didn't!" Cory said calmly.**

**Daniel looked away and nodded.**

"**We need to know what he did, and what he made you do. But its okay if you take a break and tell us later…" Reid said sadly.**

**Daniel just stared at his feet, blinking back tears.**

**He squeezed Cory's hand tightly before replying,**

"**N-no. Y-you need this, I can tell you. Its fine." **

**Morgan leaned closer to Daniel (who leaned away slightly.)**

"**Daniel." He whispered.**

"**Its okay if you need a break. Youre doing so well! We understand that this is hard**

**for you. So if you need a break, its okay."**

**Daniel looked at Morgan and nodded.**

"**No. I want to help! I'm fine!" He said in a clear voice. **

**Morgan nodded. After a minute of silence, Daniel told them what happened in a VERY quiet**

**voice that made Reid- whom was standing just a few feet from Daniel- strain to hear.**

"**He touched me… you know… 'down there.' A-and he made me… t-touch him…"**

**For a moment, no one talked.**

**Then Cory broke the silence.**

"**Daniel, I know you might be scared o-or even ashamed to tell us everything. But from experience, I know that everything you say counts towards putting him in jail. Is there ANYTHING else, ANYTHING at all, that youre not telling them?" He asked, calmly.**

**Daniel swallowed, and nodded.**

**When he spoke, he spoke in an even quieter voice then before. **

"**H-he said that for my 'bad behavior' I… I had… I had to be his 'bitch' and act like it to. H-he made me do oral. I-I cried! I didn't want to do it! But he made me!" After he said that, he started to hyperventilate, something Reid recognized as a panic attack.**

"**Shhhh! Its okay!" Cory whispered. He was rotating between squeezing, and **

**rubbing Daniel's hand.**

'**Shhh. Its okay! Its not youre fault!" **

**Daniel took just over ten minutes to calm himself down enough to answer **

**some of Morgan's questions.**

"**So, Daniel, I'm going to ask you some questions now, if that okay with you. If you need a**

**break, just say so and we'll take a break! Okay?" Morgan said.**

**Daniel, who'd been staring at his feet, looked up at Morgan, nodded, and in a shaky voice**

**replied with a small "Okay."**

"**Okay. So… W-where did he usually take you when… uh… when he'd hurt you?"**

**Morgan asked nervously.**

**Daniel took a moment before answering.**

"**H-… He usually took me either to his office after school… or like I said before, to his house.**

**H-he did it once in his car too…" He answered in a soft, emotionally detached voice that **

**made Morgan's skin crawl.**

**Morgan nodded, and looked to Reid to ask the next question.**

**Reid squeezed his eyes shut for moment before opening then and asking his**

**question.**

"**Did you know about any of the other boys?" **

**Daniel's eyes got wide and he quickly turned to Reid.**

"**T-there were OTHERS?" He nearly shouted. Daniel started hyperventilating again.  
He squeezed Cory's hand tightly, making him wince slightly.**

**His lip quivered and Morgan could see that the poor boy was on the verge of tears.**

**Morgan swallowed before placing his hand lightly on Daniel's back.**

'**Yes, Daniel. There are others."**

**Daniel soon became distraught, forcing them to call in Nurse Laura so that she could**

**give him some meds to calm down.**

**Morgan, Reid, and Cory left the room.**

"**Cory. We'd like it if we could bring you down to the station so that we can get your**

**story." Reid said nonchalantly, which caused Morgan to frown.**

"**Why did Reid say it like THAT?" Morgan thought.**

**Cory nodded. **

"**Yeah. For sure!" **

**Reid nodded.**

"**Okay, lets go."**

**Morgan hesitated. **

"**I-Id like to stay here. For when Daniel wakes up. So… you know… So I can finish the **

**interview." **

**Reid nodded again.**

"**Yeah. Okay. I'll… uh… I'll take Cory back to the station."**

**Morgan nodded.**

"**Okay. I'll catch up with you later."**

**They bid their goodbyes and then Reid left with Cory in tow and Morgan sat down to **

**wait for Daniel to wake up from the meds Nurse Laura had given him.**


End file.
